


Betrayal

by Loving_spn_and_tvd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cheating, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Sad, Sad Dean Winchester, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-18 10:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loving_spn_and_tvd/pseuds/Loving_spn_and_tvd
Summary: Dean and his girlfriend (You) have an argument but with their relationship survive (Based on song) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mOzdfaEPaR0) Jazmin Sullivan Bust your windows





	1. Betrayal

Dean had been pushing your buttons all day, winding you up to the point of you snapping. Honestly, you knew you had held back as long as you could. The anger was boiling inside you, as you slammed yet another door closed in the bunker behind you, although he continued to follow behind, no sign of him giving up anytime soon.

He continued to insist you couldn't go on certain hunts, apparently, they were too dangerous for you. Even though you had been hunting easily as long as he and Sam had. But there was one, in particular, that was grating on you, he knew how much ganking this vamp would mean to you. The one who had taken away your entire family.

Sam had left a while ago, declaring he would be back once you two had sorted your shit out.

According to Dean you were over emotional and going to get yourself killed, "Fuck you, Winchester! How many times have you been over-emotional! Angry beyond reason even, you're a grade-A hypocrite" you growled at him accusingly, jabbing your finger into his chest.

Dean rolled his eyes as he neared closer this time you were unmoving, angrily glaring up at him. "I'm doing this for you. You're no good to anybody like this! Just stop being so fucking stubborn!" Dean retorted, throwing his hands in the air before grabbing another beer.

"That's it, Dean! Drown yourself in alcohol pass out and ignore the situation! Good to see nothing changes. You're one to talk about stubborn" you scoff at him venom lacing your words as you turn to walk away.

Dean grabs your wrist before you can get too far away, a fake laugh leaving his lips when your eyes meet again. "Ain't you one to talk sweetheart. You love drinking as much as I do! Every. God. Damn. Day! Sitting in bars letting those guys flirt with you, making me jealous, thinkin' I don't notice the way you smile" he spat back, getting in your face now. 

Dean practically walks you back so your back collides with the wall, his nose bumping yours as he attempts to kiss you, but you turn your head away the tears burning at your eyes. 

Everything suddenly pouring out of you until you turned back to him, catching his smirk, thinking yet again you were gonna let him get away with it. But you'd been pushed way to far this time. You shoved hard at his shoulders, watching him stumble a little shocked as the tears began to slip down your cheeks. "You wanna know why! Because it's the only fucking time you look at me, the only time you want to touch me! The only time you look away from them sluts, who're rubbing themselves against you all night!" you said an angry sob leaving your lips.

"You know it isn't like that. Stop being so stupid!" Dean sighed annoyed, trying to get closer to you. 

You backed away shaking your head. "So now I'm stupid as well! Fuck you Dean Winchester" you cried, heading out to leave.

"Wait! Where the hell are you going?" Dean called sounding a little panicked but still annoyed.

"I'll be back later. Not that you give a shit" you replied quietly, as you left leaving him no room to reply. 

Climbing into your car the tears continued to fall, you shook every feeling inside of you, begging you to run back into his arms. You quickly buried that feeling deep down, switching on the radio didn't help exactly not with the words playing back at you.

you've got a hold of me  
Don't even know your power  
I stand a hundred feet  
But I fall when I'm around you  
Show me an open door  
Then you go and slam it on me  
I can't take any more  
I'm saying, baby

Please have mercy on me  
Take it easy on my heart  
Even though you don't mean to hurt me  
You keep tearing me apart  
Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart  
Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart

The words caused you to turn off your music before you could hear anymore. You punched at your steering wheel as you pulled over, into a felid a short distance from the bunker, as if you were unable to go any further. "What the hell is wrong with me?" you questioned yourself, alone in the middle of the night in the car.

Slumping across the steering wheel you let your mind wander, to what you and Dean had talked about long ago. When you had first gotten together, the plans you had made, the way he held you at night while you cried about your family.

Your eyes slipped shut, thinking about his face when you told him you'd loved him. Those gorgeous green eyes were practically sparkling, the tears rolled down his freckled cheeks. The way his lips had curled up into that adorable smile, the one that made you want to hide him from the world, protect him from everyone and everything that would ever hurt him.

You hadn't realised you'd even fallen asleep until you woke with a jump hours later. You wiped your tear-stained cheeks and eyes with your sleeve and cleared your throat. Sighing to yourself it was damn late, you needed sleep, even if that meant taking one of the spare rooms for the night. 

Starting your engine again you slowly made your way back to the bunker, intent on ignoring your boyfriend when you got there.

The drive back was silent, you weren't sure whether things between you and Dean were going to get any better, but there was no way you could leave it like that. 

You finally arrived outside the bunker, you sighed heavily climbing out of your car. Heading inside the sight before you made you wince, there was glass shattered all over the floor, clear signs of Dean's anger once you'd left. Anywhere else you may have been worried about, but here you knew he was safe.

Reluctantly you headed down the stairs, walking through the hall past Dean's room, you decided to duck your head in your room to check on him since the light was still on. "Dean" you sighed as the door opened, your heart dropped in your chest at the sight before you.

Dean was in there alright. With some blonde chick straddling his waist, her hands clawing at his chest. You stumbled back, afraid you were about to throw up. Dean tossed the girl onto the side of the bed, doing his best to pull on his boxers, a look of complete horror on his face.

"What the fuck! You complete bastard! I'm gone a few hours and your fucking some slut in our bed!" you scream at him, noticing the way his mouth opens and closes several times.

"I thought you'd left me" Dean replied quietly.

"No fucking way, not flying with me Winchester. I said I was gonna be back later. I was right though, clearly didn't give a single shit did you! Took you hours to move on from us" you spat disgusted, backing out of the room unable to look him in the eyes anymore, not wanting him to see you crying over him, again.

"Baby please, I'm sorry. I love you. Don't go, I need you" Dean begged following behind you, making sure not to get to close.

You spun around on your heel to face him, so fast that Dean almost collided with you. "Dean, you!" You screamed shoving his chest as you pushed away another sob, focusing on your anger to get you through this. "You never get to call me baby again, don't you dare pretend that you love me right now! There's some naked random in our bed right now! You don't need me, you just need someone to keep your bed warm" you all but screamed, your voice straining and you sighed. "So, go ahead. We're done" you motioned back to the room that was his alone, as you finally cracked letting the tears fall.

"No. No, not like this. Please, I do love you. You have to believe me, I fucked up. I'm one big fuck up, but please you can't leave me" Dean begged as he dropped to his knees in front of you, hugging your thighs.

"I can't do this anymore Dean, I loved you, more than I ever thought possible but you've broken me" you sighed looking down at him.

Dean let go of your legs but stayed on his knees looking up at you. "I only did it because you left me, I didn't think you were coming back, maybe if you would've stayed this never would have happened" Dean replied getting up suddenly and towering over you.

"Oh wow, so that's how you're gonna play this. It's my fault!" you growled, folding your arms across your chest.

"Well yeah, you know if the shoe fits" Dean spat back, mirroring your stance. 

"I'll call Sam about picking up my stuff when I'm settled, don't even think about trying to find me when you've got your brain back" you replied simply, grabbing the baseball bat and machete by the door as you headed towards your car.

"Hey, they're mine" Dean shouted following behind you.

"Think it's the least you owe me, don't you" you answered twirling the bat in your hand. 

"No, not really. Not when your about to get yourself killed" Dean said stiffly, trying to act like he didn't care. 

"You lost your right to care about me and tell me what to do the second you found a hole to fill for the night" you spat spitefully at him lashing out with the bat, he ducked thinking you were aiming for him, but instead colliding with the window screen of the impala.

"Don't be a spiteful bitch Y/N" Dean growled, attempting to snatch the weapon from your hand. 

You dodged him just in time, landing another shattering blow to the driver's window. "Less chance you'll follow me, quick enough, at least," you said simply with a shrug.

"Don't take it out on the car, stop being like this. Just come inside, can't we just talk about this, what about Sam?" Dean asked you, he was serious was the thing that shocked you.

"Tell Sammy I'm sorry, sorry that you're a cheating piece of shit. You're lucky I don't carve my fucking name in your baby" you screamed towards the end landing a final blow on the rear window, it was easy enough when you thought about all the time you'd spent together talking about the future. Never had you imagined this.

"That was shit, that was stupid. I'm sorry, please. God, I don't want you to go, hit me, punch me I deserve it! Just don't go, I can't handle anything happening to you" Dean sighed defeated, you didn't want to but you ignored him, quickly climbing into your car. 

"Goodbye Dean" you replied sadly, closing your car door and driving away from the only man you'd ever loved and he'd broken your heart.


	2. Hollow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Based off this: songhttps://youtu.be/nsbcKoRAiF4 - Tori Kelly - Hollow. Enjoy guys! Please R&R!

Hollow

You awoke to the blaring loud noise of your alarm, slapping at the space you knew your phone lay, you eventually hit the pesky device and the noise thankfully stopped. You lay there for a few minutes letting your eyes adjust, the light in your current shitty motel was brighter than you were used to. Not that it mattered, if you were honest with yourself you were hoping for someone else to deal with the latest monster so you could leave this podunk town.

Once your eyes were finally used to the light you found yourself lying there staring at the ceiling. There hadn't been one single day that had gone by, where you hadn't thought about him. You hated the fact that he still had that power over you, the voicemails calls and texts had finally stopped after the first eight months, it had been a little over two years since you had even seen him last. 

Grabbing your phone from the nightstand, you noticed a missed call from the town police department, you also had a voicemail from the same number.

You frowned as the voice of the coroner came through the speaker, "Agent page, this is Thomas down at the coroner's office. You told us to inform you of any more bodies we got in, so uh this is me Informing you. If you could make it down here this morning, I can talk you through the details" he finished, you didn't miss the clear nervousness in the young man's voice.

The poor guy was only in his early twenties, only just starting in his career. Your bad mood yesterday probably hadn't helped with his nerves. The best of their guys would struggle with these current conditions, you didn't see any reason why he would have been different.

You were grateful for one thing alone, that at least he hadn't tried to find you. He'd finally respected your decision and finally, he had stayed away, you made a deal with Rowena, she had put an anti-tracking spell on you so you knew you were safe from Cas as well. She had said that one day she would come to you with a favour, that was at least the end of it from then but you knew one day she would come for it.

Finally, you gave in to the need of your bladder, climbing out of bed you quickly headed the bathroom. Once you had done everything you needed to in the bathroom you continued with your daily routine.

Since leaving your life behind at the bunker life had become very robotic, just doing the same things every day. You quickly dressed in your fed suit, before heading down to the coroner's office to check out the new body that had arrived late last night.

You groaned as you pulled up at your destination, checking your reflection you sighed. The bags under your eyes more visible than ever, not that you could help not sleeping, it wasn't the same in bed anymore.

"Fuck it. Get yourself together" you grunted at your reflection, before finally deciding to climb out of the car and you smoothed down your fed suit, walking through the almost deserted parking lot. However, as you walked inside you didn't see the Impala parked just outside the building.

"Hi there, Agent Page," you said to the receptionist, flashing her your badge. "I'm just here to see the coroner" you explained seeing the confusion on her face.

"I. uh. Just, could you just give me a second please agent" the woman stuttered, tapping away on her keyboard.

"Yeah, sure" you replied, confused to the panic on the young woman's face.

"The coroner will be right down" she replied with a nervous smile, before tearing her gaze away from you.

"O-Kay, sure. Thank you" you replied, making your way over to the hallway you knew the coroner would come from. You quickly spotted the young man practically sprinting towards you. 

"I'm so sorry, agent, it seems two of your colleagues were sent here as well. And I guess one of them has the same last name as you, so they sent them down to me before you arrived" he explained, clearly worried about your reaction.

You knew what was going to happen, even before it did. But that didn't make it hurt any less. "It's, that's okay. I'll c-come back later" you stuttered out, spotting Sam and Dean walking up behind the man when you looked over his shoulder.

You had no idea if they had seen you, but you weren't taking any chances. Then you heard it, clear as day. Two sets of feet were hammering along the floor, heading towards you. 

With your heart thumping in your chest and tears pressing at the backs of your eyes. Reaching for your gun, you spun around your gun in hand, aiming right between the pair of them. "Stay away from me," you said quietly, your hands shaking, backing up carefully until you could feel your car behind you.

"Woah, Woah," Sam said carefully, stepping in front of his brother with his hands raised. "We just wanted to talk to you, we've been so worried about you," he said gently taking a step towards you.

"Sam, don't. Please, just stay back. I'll go. You guys can take the case" you muttered, fighting your feelings that you had buried for so long.

"Hey, you know it isn't about that. We missed you, just wanted to talk, if you want us to go when the case is done we will" Sam said so careful it almost sounded like he was speaking to a wounded animal.

"She ain't gonna use it Sammy" Dean's gruff voice answered behind him, stepping out from behind his brother, keeping his eyes trained behind you.

Your entire body shook, your palms sweating at the sight of him. The gun in your hand, moving from between them and aiming straight for Dean. "Him. No, you're right. Sam I won't, you, however, I'm not so sure about you, really want to test me" you spat hatefully, you didn't even recognise your voice for a moment there. 

Then he did something you hadn't expected, he stepped forward. "Go on then, do it," he said calmly as if you didn't have a gun aimed at him, even making a few steps towards you.

You froze staring at him, barely remembering how to swallow. His expression was hard and angry, maybe hurt. But you didn't care, suddenly it was like your legs remembered how to work. Before you knew it, you were walking back to the driver's side of the car as he continued to advance on you. "Don't make me" you whispered, shaking your head at him.

"You're not gonna do anything," Dean said sternly, "Come on jus-" Dean started but you cut him off, pushing him when he got to close, just about managing to swing your car door open and climb inside.

With shaking hands, you locked the door just in time, as Dean managed to scramble up off the floor and throw himself at your window. "No. No. No" you panicked, swearing as your hands shook so much that you found it difficult to put the key in the ignition.

Sam was standing at the back of your car when you finally got the key in the ignition and started it. You met his eyes in the rearview mirror, turning away, only to be met with those perfect green eyes that haunt your dreams. You squeezed your eyes shut, tears beginning their tracks down your cheeks as that night flashed before your eyes. 

When you opened your eyes Dean had moved, leaving you room to get past. You didn't even think about it, couldn't even look at him, as you tore out of that place as if your life depended on it. 

When you reached your motel you practically fell out of the car, quickly stumbling your way up the stairs to the room that you were staying in. 

Throwing your back against the door once you were safely locked inside. You knew Dean Winchester better than anyone, so you knew that he would be on your trail right now, you needed to get out and now. They could handle this case without you.

You grabbed your duffle bag and proceeded to toss everything inside haphazardly. You couldn't handle letting this pain take over again.

Suddenly there was a knock at your door, causing you to stop what you were doing keeping as quiet as possible. "We know you're in there sweetheart. Please, just talk to me" Dean sighed defeatedly, a small thump against the door which you could only guess was his forehead.

You looked around the room, for any other means of escape, swearing quietly to yourself when you couldn't locate one. "I've got nowhere to be. I'm not leaving until you talk to me" Dean said simply, and you heard the unmistakable noise of him sliding down the door.

Although you knew he was just trying to talk to you, he was also stopping you leaving and you wanted to. That just wasn't sitting well with you. So you decided to ask him to go, at least you could try, even though you were almost certain of his answer. "Dean. You need to leave, please" you sighed feeling the ache in your chest, more present than it had been since you last saw him, you paced the room, running your hands through your hair waiting for his answer.

Dean sighed deeply from the other side of the door. "I know, I'm asking a lot. Just please open up, let me explain" he asked defeatedly.

You knew he wasn't going anywhere, but what the hell was there to explain. Your hands clenched at your sides, sadness pushed down for a minute as his words danced around your brain. Until you let them out. Ripping the door open Dean fell backwards, practically on your feet as he looked up at you mouth agape in shock. "Explain! Explain what exactly Dean! You fucking cheated on me! You didn't eat my last cookie, or borrow a cd without asking! You fucked someone else in our bed!" you practically screamed as he stood up before you, swallowing the lump in his throat, but you weren't even close to being distracted by him right now.

Dean stepped inside the room nervously, a blush covering his cheeks as he watched you angrily pace the room. He closed the door quietly, taking a seat at the table in your room. "I know. I'm sorry, I don't expect you to forgive me, I just can't do this, not with you hating me" Dean said, his voice much quieter than you had ever heard it.

You scoffed turning to face him, "I'm sorry! How in the hell did you expect this to go? You say sorry and I fall into your arms and just fuck away your pain" you spat, letting out a humourless chuckle.

"No of course not, but at least let me try and fix this. You don't even have to talk to me if you don't want. Sam misses you, we both do. Just maybe we could do this hunt together" Dean answers voice still a whisper compared to yours, he looks up eyes finally meeting yours. 

"Do you even know what you did to me? Do you even care?" you asked suddenly, surprising Dean as you take the seat opposite him.

"I uh" Dean stutters momentarily taken aback by the change in your demeanour. "I know I hurt you and I'll never forgive myself, but I swear I thought you were gone, never gonna come back" Dean swore, clearly swallowing a lump in his throat.

You looked down shaking your head, he had no idea just how bad he'd broken you. "I wish you'd hurt me. Dean, you broke me. Nothing takes it away, not the drink not food, people, sex. Nothing works. I'm hollow, I just hunt and kill, try not to let anyone else have fucked up lives. Because it's all I know and all I have left" you reply letting the tears fall for the first time in a long time.

Dean takes your hand from across the table before you have time to move it, dropping to his knees in front of you, resting his head on your legs. You don't miss the way his body shakes, or the feeling of your leg slowly becoming wet. 

You hate seeing him like this, even if he broke you he'd not been kind to himself either. Your hand shook by your side, as you looked down at him sobbing in your lap. Sighing you let your fingers brush through his soft hair, trying to calm him down. You had never seen him like this in all your years of being together.

The pair of you were snapped out of your trance with a gentle knock at the door. You looked at the door and then back at Dean, you were sure it was Sam, "Come in" you sighed sadly, trying to calm Dean the best you could.

Sam entered slowly, looking down at his brother he looked back at you, not even bothering to hide his shock. You swallowed your emotions the best you could, before looking back at Sam standing awkwardly by the doorway. "Everything okay?" you asked wiping your eyes on your sleeve.

"It can wait" Sam muttered, looking between the paid of you.

"Sam? Just tell me, please" you sighed looking back at him, trying to hide the tears forming in your eyes.

Sam nodded in understanding, "Uh, okay. We just got a lead, we know where the nest is" he replied, leaning against the still-open door.

"Okay, give us five. We'll meet you down there" you reply, deciding to go ahead with Dean's plan, what was the worst that could happen. Sam nodded a small smile edging onto his lips as he headed down, closing the door behind him with a quiet click.

You looked down at Dean who still hadn't moved, cupping his cheek in your hand gently. "Dean. Look at me" you breathed nervously, your thumb brushing across his stubble.

Dean did as you asked flicking his red eyes up to meet yours, you had to hold yourself back from crying again. "We should go, we can do this hunt together. No funny business" you warned him, a small smile tilting the corner of your mouth.

"Thank you" Dean breathed a sigh of relief, wiping his eyes on the back of his hands. "Can I meet you down there" he muttered glancing down at his feet.

"Yeah, sure. I'll just get my stuff and get out of your way" you reply, standing from your chair. To your surprise the moment you do Dean pulls you into a tight hug, resting his head on your shoulder, face in your neck.

You do your best to suppress a shiver at having him so close, this was more intimate than it seemed. "I promise. You won't regret it" Dean promised finally releasing you and meeting your gaze.

You swallowed hard looking into those eyes, "I hope not" you sigh simply before grabbing your bag and heading down to meet Sam.


	3. Remind Me

A/N: So the song for this one was: Carry Underwood & Brad Paisley - Remind Me - .......I really hope you guys like the ending!! Let me know ;)

The hunt with Sam and Dean had gone surprisingly well. That didn't mean you were ready to be around him for too long, especially not all at once. You promised then you'd call when you were ready, to see them again. Sam pulled you into a bear hug, surprising you a little but you smiled and returned the hug. When stepped towards you with his arms outstretched you shook your head, "I'm sorry, Dean. I'm just not there yet" you muttered feeling a little awkward.

"Sure. No, it's okay. I get it" he stuttered weakly, backing up from you to stand back by his brother.

You nodded appreciating the fact that he didn't push it at least. "I guess I'll see you guys around" you had smiled, before climbing into your car, with a small wave you were off, heading towards your next case.

You did that for a year or so, maybe more. You couldn't be sure at all, days lost meaning after a while, practically blurring into one. Moving on quickly after every case, never letting yourself get close to anyone or anything.

The pain had lessened slightly over time, with the odd call or text to Sam and Dean over the year, you were healing, slowly but surely you were able to stand to speak to Dean and hear his voice.

He'd told you about every hunt they went on after a while, no matter how much you tried to hide it, even from yourself you still loved him. It would probably take forever for you to trust him the way you once did, there were times when you would wish you still hated him, but you didn't anymore.

One day you glanced down at your phone as you drove, nowhere, in particular, noticing Sam's name flashing on the screen. A fond smile spread across your lips at his name. "Hey Sam, how're things?" you asked genuinely interested.

"Hey, girllll!" Sam called over the phone, sounding like some kind of chick flick film. You snorted a laugh unable to help yourself.

"Hey there drunky, how are you doin'?" you asked laughter still in your words.

"I'm good! Real good" he answered, seemingly spacing out for a moment before his voice was back. "What about you!? Coming home yet?" he asked with a giggle.

"Hey, if you're this happy I think I might!" you agreed still laughing. "Where are you?" you asked turning your car around the next corner.

"Thank god! I need the company! The bar around the corner from the bunker, hurry up!" he sulked, clearly slamming down his glass on the other end of the line.

"Good god man, how drunk are you!?" you laughed again, making the turning that you knew would lead you to the bunker.

When you were close you almost passed a bar, it was the bar Sam was at that much was obvious, especially when you pulled up beside the Impala. Looking in your mirror you wiped the smudges from under your eyes, shrugging your shoulders you huffed out an indifferent sigh, Sam had seen you worse, much worse.

Locking your car you headed inside, finding Sam sitting alone head resting on the table, attempting to drink the beer in his hand while half laying down. "Hey there stranger" you grinned at the lanky man, who had practically folded in half at the table.

Sam shot up from the table like someone had stabbed him with a hot poker. "You're here!" he slurred happily, standing up properly and stumbling over to you. His body engulfing yours, until he was resting his head on top of yours. His weight beginning to crush you.

"Not for long if you don't get your lanky ass off of me!" you grunted from somewhere in his chest.

"Sorry!" he grumbled before stumbling back to his chair, a lazy very drunk grin on his face.

"All good, so where's Dean?" you frowned, although you were sure you didn't want to know the answer that Sam was about to utter.

"He's home, being all boring! He's so bossy and short" Sam said a hiccuping snorting laugh leaving his throat.

You couldn't help but laugh with him, he sounded completely ridiculous, "Oh yeah? Did you drink the entire bar there buddy?" you asked leaning over across the table to pat his arm.

"Nope, just lots" Sam grinned popping the P, as he finished yet another beer.

"How about we get you home huh? If you're still awake when we get there I'll have a drink with you" you bargained watching as he mulled it over, his drunk addled brain taking much longer than normal Sam brain. You slapped his arm as he started falling asleep on his arm.

"Hey, meanie" he pouted, you rolled your eyes at him asking your question again, this time he answered before falling asleep, agreeing to come with a massive grin and snort of laughter when he said he would come.

You helped him stand from the chair, slinging one of his long arms across your shoulder. "Keys?" you questioned when you arrived outside the Impala, holding out your hand.

"Get your own, these are mine" Sam grinned wiggling the keys in front of your face, normally he may have had the upper hand but you weren't drunk off your ass.

You grabbed the keys laughing as Sam frowned at his empty fingers, "Get in the car sasquatch, I don't think it's a good idea to leave Baby here" you argue with him, Sam huffs like a teenager being told to go to their room as he practically falls in the front seat.

As soon as you turn the key in the ignition Baby growls to life and you smile despite yourself. You carefully pull out of the parking lot and make your way to the bunker, the short distance only takes you five minutes before your pulling up outside.

You jump out jogging over to Sam's side, "Fuck!" you squeak, the second you step out of the car the heavens open. "Well, fan-fucking-tastic" you grumble, attempting to haul Sam from the front seat, but of course the big lump has fallen asleep. His mouth wide open as he snores loudly into the night. "Even better" you huff, taking the keys you head to the front door of the bunker, swallowing your fear of what's behind it you open it slowly, to an empty room.

You frown slowly walking down the steps, "Dean?" you call into the bunker, not wanting to go too far inside just in case.

"Yeah?" Dean's voice rings out suddenly, confusion lacing his tone. You shiver as the rain begins to seep through your clothes, at least that's what you tell yourself. Before you know what's happening Dean enters the room, hair still dripping wet, shirtless in just his trackies.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean grins taking long strides towards you and pulling you into a quick hug.

"Uh I brought Sam back, apparently you're boring, bossy and short" you inform him biting your lip to stop yourself from laughing.

Dean rolls his eyes grabbing his t-shirt from the back of one of the kitchen chairs. "How drunk is he?" Dean asks you joining your laugh.

"Oh, he's completely wasted. But he fell asleep in the front seat, I tried to haul his ass up. But you've seen the size difference right? It was hard enough getting him in" you explain as Dean pulls on his boots, he looks up at you to find you dangling his keys in front of his face.

"He's lucky it's you then, ain't nobody else driving my baby" he winked taking the keys from you.

You ignore his comment leading the way to his car, wincing a little when the cold rain hits you again. Dean smacks the roof of the Impala above Sam's head, causing the taller man to shoot up. "Sammy, bedtime" Dean greets, making Sam groan and clutch at his head. "Come on big guy" Dean sighs, doing what you couldn't, holding Sam's body against his own.

"Get the door for me please sweetheart" Dean grunts, all but carrying Sam towards the bunker, sometimes you did forget how strong he was, you lock up the Impala before hurrying after the pair and inside where it's dry. Following Dean, to Sam's room, you smile by the door as Dean drops him down onto his bed, pulls his boots off then covers him up. "Sleep it off big guy" Dean smiles, patting his brother's shoulder before turning out the light and leaving the room.

Dean glances at you and swears under his breath, "Fuck, your soaked. Hang on, I'll be back" Dean smiles, quickly jogging out of the room to his room, which seems to have moved down the hall. As you wait for him you walk over to the kitchen, smiling at the picture of the three of you of the refrigerator door.

Dean makes you jump when he rounds the corner clutching clothes and a towel. "Sorry, forgot" Dean laughs nervously, handing the items to you. "You can use whatever room you want" he explains once you take the clothes.

You return his smile, "Thanks Dean" you reply, your hand grazing his slightly before you're quickly heading down the hall to the bathroom. You quickly pull off your drenched clothes, tossing them in a pile on the bathroom floor, pulling on matching trackies to the ones Dean is wearing and one of his plaid shirts. You smile as his scent surrounds you, ignoring the pit in your stomach as you walk back into the room outside. You freeze on the spot when you hear a woman's voice.

"Deano! How have you been?" she greets him happily, you watch his face light up as he embraces her in a tight hug.

Dean catches your eyes over the woman's shoulder like cold water had been dumped over you, a shiver runs through your body, familiar and terrifying accept this time you had no right to feel that way.

Dean lets her go immediately, seeing the pained look crossing your face, "Sweetheart, this is so not what it looks like" he says, voice thick with worry as he continues to watch you.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll leave you to it" you mutter tearing your gaze from his and start to head into one of the rooms.

"No, Y/N! It's not like that, I swear" Dean practically shouts after you, the woman next to him slapping him immediately. You stop moving and sigh turning back to look at them both. Raising your eyebrows and folding your arms, as you waited for an answer.

The woman quickly turns to face you, turning her attention to you with a flirty smile. "So this is Y/N" she grins walking towards you, "Oh god, she is far to hot for you. How do you always get the hot ones" she pouts looking at Dean before asking you, "I'm Charlie. Since the D-bag isn't telling you" she whispered making you laugh, you noticed over your shoulder that Dean shifted awkwardly watching the pair of you.

You smiled despite yourself, "Nice to meet you" you laughed as she hugged you tightly.

"Oh right," Charlie snorted looking over her shoulder. "I'm into girls, so don't mind him, he gets jealous.

"Charlie, come on. Let the poor girl go" Dean sighs his voice deeper than before, you chuckle seeing him rolling his eyes behind you.

"Okay! Cool your jets, Winchester. I'm not staying, just dropping off those weapons you loaned me, where's the big guy?" she questions looking around for Sam.

"Drunk off his ass, we just put him to bed" Dean explains, sitting back in his seat, his shoulders drop back down again, the tension easing a little, looking relieved when Charlie walks back over to him.

"Too bad, tell him I say hi! I should go, I'll leave you guys to it" Charlie grins at you as she hugs Dean again. "You should get my number from Dean, you know in case you change your mind" she winks before heading out the door. "Peace out bitches" she calls as the door slams closed.

You burst out laughing at the look on Dean's face, "What's so funny?" Dean grumbled but the underlying laugh was there, folding his arms and cocking his hip as he looked at you expectantly.

"Sorry" you snorted, still giggling under your breath. Wiping the tears from your eyes, holding your hands out biting into your lip as you looked at him the odd breathless laugh leaving your lips.

"Are you done?" Dean asked, with a grin on his lips. You nodded still smiling as he handed you a beer, "Right if you don't pee your self did you wanna watch a film?" Dean asked, his slightly longer hair standing up all over the place when he runs a hand through it.

"Yeah, sure. Do I finally get to see the Dean cave?" you question with a fake gasp.

Dean rolls his eyes, but he doesn't even try and stop the smile. "Just come on" Dean chuckles elbowing you gently, as he walks past leading the way to the room.

"Sam's right, you are bossy" you laugh following after him. "Wow! This is awesome" you say, eyes scanning the busy room. You quickly select a film as Dean plops down onto one of the sofas.

After a while of the film playing, you let out a big yawn, which doesn't go unnoticed by Dean. "Maybe you should head to bed sweetheart," he says eyes flicking between you and the tv.

"Na, I'm good. I'm watching" you frown at him, as another yawn slips past your lips. You groan laying down on the sofa, head landing in Dean's lap as you struggle to get comfortable. You can practically hear Dean swallow and his body stiffens beneath you.

You sigh happily as a hand suddenly begins to run through your hair. "God that feels good" you moan, letting your eyes close it was the little things like this you forgot that you missed.

Before you know it Dean is gently shaking you awake, "Sweetheart, time to wake up" he mumbles, you groan wrapping an arm around his leg, you couldn't remember the last time you had been this comfortable or relaxed.

"Five more minutes" you groan still clinging to him, Dean chuckles lightly, before you know it he's scooped you up in his arms, your head resting against his strong chest.

You nuzzle your face against him, feeling his arms tighten around you as he walks down the hall. Suddenly your being laid down on a cold but comfy bed, you grumble at Dean as you attempt to get comfy on the pillow. "Night beautiful" Dean whispers, pressing a lingering kiss to your forehead before backing away before he can leave fully you grab his wrist.

"Stay. Please, Dean" you mumble sleepily, attempting to tug him down with you.

Dean resists and you practically moan his name in protest. "No. You should rest. I'll see you in the morning" Dean tries pulling away again but you hang on.

"Please," you ask again your voice a mere whisper, this time meeting his eyes in the darkness, there was only a sliver of light coming from outside the room.

"Okay, only if you're sure" Dean breaths out, as you roll on your side and shift across the bed. Dean lays down still fully dressed, you surprise him when you wrap an arm around his body, resting your head back on his chest, sighing happily. But he quickly recovers, tucking an arm around your shoulders he holds you close. "Sleep," he says again, voice gentle but thick with emotion for the first time in a long time you listen to him, closing your eyes you let your sleep claim you.

When you wake the next morning you feel refreshed, looking over Dean's chest you notice the clock and groan, flopping down onto your back, flinging an arm over your eyes. Dean's laugh making you look up at his face. "Why is it so damn early!" you grunt quietly, moving up to the pillow you meet Dean's eyes.

"Hey you, good morning" Dean smiles sleepily, his fingers carefully moving the hair from your face. You'd completely forgotten how perfect he looked in the morning, his gorgeous green eyes and plump lips, the freckles that were scattered across his face.

You were close enough to feel his breath ghosting over your face, "Have you been watching me sleep? You know that creeps me out" you mutter covering your face again.

"I just missed you I guess" Dean replies shyly. When you move your arm away from your eyes you notice he's blushing.

"Yeah, well. I guess I missed you too" you reply, feeling a little light-headed as you lock eyes with him. Dean smiles at that watching you carefully, you swallow hard at the next part of the sentence. "I'm sure you've had enough company to distract you" you add a little snarkily, not able to miss the way Dean flinches back at your words.

He looks down and away, at the space between you. "No, not for the last two years. I couldn't" he mutters quietly, and you could swear you almost swallow your tongue as those words slip past his lips.

"Wait. What?" you ask in shock, rolling on your side to look at him properly.

Dean nods with a sigh, still not daring to look up and meet your eyes so you wait. "I couldn't. Not after I saw your face. What I'd done to you. How hurt you were, It didn't seem right" he answers quietly, keeping his eyes focused anywhere that you weren't.

"Dean, look at me" you whisper swallowing the lump in your throat. He hesitantly raised his head, clearing his throat as his teary eyes met yours finally, but he doesn't move to wipe them away. You shift closer to him on the pillow your both now sharing. Cupping his cheek in your hand, you feel the scratch of the stubble there.

You carefully press your lips against his, Dean seems to let out a breath the moment your lips touch. His hand holding yours against his face, his nose bumping against yours as you shift closer to him. Dean pulls away surprising you, you frown worried as you see the tears on rolling down his cheeks. "You can't. I don't deserve you, I never did" Dean says simply, pulling your hand from his face.

"Dean, don't do this. You might feel like that, b-but right now I need this. I need you to remind me, God help me but I still l-love you. I might regret this but please I need you" you whisper sadly, eyes locking with his he seems to swallow everything as he pulls your body against his. You feel every unspoken word as he presses his lips to yours this time.

"I love you, baby, I'm so sorry" he breathes against your lips.

"S'Okay" you mumble in reply, pushing your hands up into his hair and pulling his mouth back to you.

Dean kisses you back one arm wrapped around your waist, the other gently cupping the back of your head. He pulls away looking you right in the eyes, making your heart jump in your chest. "No. It's not. But I will spend every damn second of every day makin' this up to you. I swear" he promises, gently rolling you onto your back.

He kisses all over your face, before making his way down your jaw, his teeth scraping carefully over the spot on your neck he knows drives you nuts. Making you gasp dropping your head back into the pillow, the smallest touch driving you mad."So beautiful" Dean mumbles kissing down your exposed throat and your chest.

Stopping at your cleavage he looks up at you, checking this is still what you want. You smile at him, dragging your teeth over your lip as you sit up and tug off your borrowed shirt. You giggle at the look on Dean's face as he groans. You moan loudly as sucks a nipple between his lips, your legs wrapping around his waist trying to bring him closer. "Patients baby" Dean moans through his teeth, his hand cupping your neglected nipple, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger.

Your back arched towards his mouth on the bed, "Dean, please" you whimper, rolling your hips against him, he groans releasing your nipple and moving back down your body. His lips and tongue worshipping every inch of your stomach, you lifted your hips for him and Dean tugged off your sweat pants. "Comando?" Dean questioned voice thick and deep, as he flicked his eyes up to you. "That's my girl" he growled tossing your sweatpants over his shoulder.

You roll your eyes but can't help but smile hearing those words from him again. Dean pulls your legs over his shoulders and you thought you might come right there and then. You shiver as you feel his breath ghost across your wet centre, Dean drags his eyes up the length of your body slowly, until they meet yours again. "Oh fuck" you squeak eyes locked as he licks through your folds, your hands immediately sink into his hair.

Dean growls at the feeling of your nails scraping against his scalp desperately, making you shiver again as the noise vibrated through you. "Just like that baby" you cry out as he seels his lips over your clit, easing two fingers inside of you slowly, letting you feel the delicious stretch.

"Fuck, so tight princess" Dean grunts, thumb beginning to rub circles over your now sensitive bud. You drop your head back against the pillow, the feeling so intense your starting to go out of your mind. "Look at me baby" Dean mutters huskily against your thigh as he presses a kiss there softly.

"I can't" you whimper arching painfully against him, hands tugging his hair hard.

"Wanna watch you come on my fingers baby girl" Dean moans, your panting as you force yourself back in position and lock eyes with him, just like that your orgasm is rocketing through your entire body.

You scream his name as you come, suddenly feeling him kissing back up your body. "So sexy when you scream my name" Dean groans against your neck, nuzzling against your skin.

When you can finally breathe again you go to push him on his back but he stops you. "This is about you. Maybe another time" he assures you, pulling you into another mind-melting kiss.

"Okay" you whisper as you both lay on your side, Dean pulls your leg over his hip.

"You sure, we don't have to" he reminds you, his fingers brushing across your cheek.

"No, I need you. Please" you groan pulling him closer with the leg on his hip. Dean nods with a soft understanding smile.

"Whatever you want baby girl" he replies gently, taking hold of his rock hard cock he lines up with your wet pussy. You can practically feel his legs shaking with the effort of holding back, "Ready?" he asks searching your eyes for any sign you've changed your mind.

"I'm ready" you assure him, as he pushes up you push down, each inch that slides inside you has you gasping, nails sinking into his bicep as one of his hands goes down to grab your ass.

You drop your forehead against him once he's completely filling you. "Holy fucking shit, you feel so good" Dean groans, pulling out a little before pushing back in, making sure you're comfortable.

"Move Dean" you moan holding him tight as he nods, pressing his lips to yours again, you make a noise somewhere between a giggle and a groan as Dean moves you both so he's on top.

You suck his bottom lip between your teeth, making Dean moan into your mouth as he helps you pull your legs around his waist. The heels of your feet digging into his ass, "Dean harder please!" You whimper, clinging to his body like you might float away.

Dean nods as he drops his head against your shoulder, the noises in the room were like you perfect song, the mix of your moans together, the way his skin was slapping harder against yours. Dean quickly pushed you towards another orgasm, you could tell he was close from the way that his legs shook. "Let go baby" you whimper in his ear, making Dean's body shudder above you.

"You first" he grunts, lifting his head from your shoulder and moving a hand between your bodies. You almost shot off the bed when he started rubbing at your clit again. "That's it, baby, come for me. Come on that dick" Dean grunts, pressing his lips against yours again, before you can tell him it's coming, the force of your pleasure makes you arch against him as the orgasm hits, pushing Dean into his own orgasm.

"Son of a bitch" Dean growls, pumping into you a few more times before his body stills above you. You pant heavily beneath him, as he turns his head to look at you, you kiss him like you're about to lose him. His weight on top of you comforting you, more than you thought possible.

"Woah, hey" you breath when you pull back, seeing the tears in his eyes begin to fall. Your thumbs gently wiping under his eyes, "What is it?" you ask genuinely confused and worried.

"I don't wanna fuck this up, I can't lose you again" he replies his voice a little shaky, rolling to his side he pulls you close.

"Well, don't be a dick this time and you won't. I never wanted to go in the first place" you sigh truthfully, it hurts to say right now but he needs to know.

"Never again. I swear" Dean promises, laying his head on your chest as you roll onto your back.

"We'll talk soon baby. Sleep. Don't think Sam didn't tell me" you sigh running your hands through his hair.

"I'm sorry, I love you sweetheart" Dean apologises quietly, trying to bury himself against your heart.

"Stop apologising, we'll talk later. But I love you too you dope" you yawn with a little laugh, hearing Dean sigh contentedly.

It's not long before he's fallen asleep, you know this isn't going to be easy but you hope that it was a one time mistake. As you look down at him you're sure you're right. After all, love isn't always easy right?


End file.
